


Shadows that creep upon you

by vendettadays



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon Universe, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: It was the dead of night and Catra was in the middle of an uncharted part of the Whispering Wood, all because she had thought it had been a good idea to follow the beeping red dots that had appeared on her trackerpad.When the shadows crept upon Catra, she hadn't expected to see bright, blue eyes staring back.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Shadows that creep upon you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful artwork by [Art of Kace](https://artofkace.tumblr.com/):  
> [werewolf Adora protecting magicat Catra](https://artofkace.tumblr.com/post/626654315937972224/werewolf-adora-protecting-magicat-catra-for-a).
> 
> I've had so many feelings about Catra and Adora since finishing She-Ra, but wanted to write something light and fun (instead of all the angst and pining I normally feel), and this happened when I saw the art, so full credit for werewolf!Adora goes to Kace and the person who requested the amazing piece of art.

Catra's ears flicked back and forth. The rustle of leaves, the snap of a twig under foot, and the whisper of the wind as it breezed by all sounded so much louder in the quiet of the Whispering Woods. Her fur bristled with every slow and careful step she took. The Woods was nothing like the Fright Zone, silent and still enough that she could hear the beats of her heart and every breath that she took. Her ears rang without the constant thrum of machinery and the pumping of pistons that kept the Fright Zone alive. 

It was the dead of night and she was in the middle of an uncharted part of the Whispering Wood, all because she had thought it had been a good idea to follow the beeping red dots that had appeared on her trackerpad. Her head jerked from side to side, eyes tracking the surrounding trees that seemed to press closer and closer the deeper she ventured into the Woods. 

Catra hesitated as she emerged into a clearing, tail lashing wildly to and fro, nerves jittering in her veins. The back of her neck prickled and she crouched low, ready to jump. 

Pupil-less yellow eyes stared at Catra from between the trees, blinking on like lights in a house. Catra gulped as more and more yellow eyes appeared, shadows bled from the darkness, formless and haunting as they slivered into the clearing. 

More and more shadows melted into being, surrounding her in a circle. Catra swivelled on the spot, heart pounding a mile a minute as she looked for an opening. She bent her legs, ready to leap into the trees, but she faltered as a pair of glowing, blue eyes locked onto hers from beyond the line of trees. 

The ground beneath her shook and she fell to her stomach, flattening herself to the grass as whatever those blue eyes belonged to leaped at her. Its shadow covered Catra like a warm blanket. Catra looked over her shoulder to see an underbelly of tan fur. Loud rumbling growls reverberated in the chest above her and Catra frantically tried to crawl out from under the four-legged beast. Those same brilliant, blue eyes stared back at Catra and she instantly stopped moving, fur standing on end at the sight of razor sharp canines longer than her forearm. She knew that the Whispering Woods had all types of creatures, but no one had told her about wolves the size of tanks. The wolf huffed a blast of warm air and Catra got a face full of wet nose as it shoved her back underneath its belly.

A shadow leapt, latching onto the front leg of the wolf. The wolf howled, its tail lashed against the shadows, its huge paws swiped away the apparitions, all the while covering Catra protectively. It reared on its hind legs and smashed its weight on the ground, sending shadows crawling away until it converged into a pool in front of the wolf and Catra, merging and metastasising until it rose from the ground in a writhing mass of black.

The wolf threw its head back, a bright, glowing ball of blue energy appeared between its opened jaws, growing in size as the growling in its chest drowned out all other sounds. It jerked its head forward and roared, sending a beam of energy at the shadow. It went up in a fiery pillar of flames, disappearing into nothing and leaving in its place scorched, black earth. 

Smoke rose from the wolf’s gaping maw, its body heaved with every rushing breath in and out of its chest. Catra’s ears flattened against her head and she clapped her hands over them as her entire body shook. The wolf snuffled against her, whining as it pushed its nose into her hair and clothes.

The longer she stayed still, the louder the wolf whined until her ears hurt. Catra struggled to sit up under the probing snout. ‘Hey, stop that.’ The wolf’s ears perked at the sound of her voice. She batted the nose away, but that only seemed to encourage it. 

‘Catra!’ Sparkles appeared in a shimmer of glitter with Arrow Boy in tow, only to both scream as the wolf jerked its head up and pounced. They disappeared and reappeared on a tree branch on the opposite side of the clearing, and far out of reach of any unwanted teeth. ‘Don’t hurt her!’

‘Does it look like I could hurt it?!’ screamed Catra. She stood and moved next to the wolf, her hand trailed into its fur unconsciously. Had they seen its teeth! It could snap Catra in half before she even jumped. 

‘You don’t understand! That’s Adora!’ 

Adora? Catra stared up at the hulking wolf. Blue eyes focused on her and Catra gasped. She knew those eyes, they were as familiar to her as the backs of her hands. The poofy, tuft of fur at the top of its head reminded her of Adora’s hair style. The colour of its fur was a little in darker in places, but it was the same shade. ’Adora, is that you?’

Without any warning, the wolf fell on its front and rolled over onto its back, front paws tucked close to its chest. It turned its head to Catra and whined, long and needy. Catra reached out and moved as slow as possible, she lowered her hand into the soft fur on the wolf’s belly and started rubbing. The wolf’s tail thumped the ground, kicking up dust and dirt as it panted excitedly. It leapt up onto its paws suddenly, knocking Catra off her feet. Catra wheezed as her back slammed hard onto the ground. Her eyes widened, her hands and feet scrambled against the grass as she tried to escape the tongue that descended from above. Catra shuddered as her entire body was covered from toe to head with slobber. 

Catra groaned, disgusted at how her clothes stuck to her. She looked up and smirked despite how she felt. ‘Hey, Adora.’ 


End file.
